In Love with legacy
by Daffanatic
Summary: What do you do when the 3 feared guys have a thing for you well thats the case For Mickie james. She will end up with a guy from legacy but who? TED/RANDY/MICKIE/CODY RATING MAY CHANGE!


Disclamier: I own nothing

(No P.O.V.)

Mickie james was on her way To Stephanie Mcmahons office why she didn't know buit she was determained to Know. she knocked on the door when miss Mcmahon said come in she stood infront of the 8Ft 7 Inch Bronzer door.

"You call me in here" she asked steph consered as to why she's here right now.

"I did mickie take a seat" she said looking mickie in the eye seeing how concerned mickie look she started talking.

"As you know mickie we have strong talented Beautiful divas here and your one of them correct" step said mickie felt okay a little noe but she just wanted steph her 2 year freind to get to the point already.

"Correct" mickie replied come smooth and soft like.

"That is why i've decided you Become a face and a heel" steph said mickie was confused a face and a heel what the hell.

"So kind of like A Hace" she said it sounded cool but how and why and when.

"Yea see you will become a member of legacy and Try to make them the good guys because ther are to rough and you tend to make people happy" Stephanie said this was awesome i was gonna be face and heel the bad side was with legacy.

" So does legacy now about this storyline face heel thing" she asked hoping the already did.

" They only Know about the storyline no one must now about ypu turing heel and by the way you know share a room with Ted Dibiase Ok" She said throwing mickie a room key.

"Thanks steph Bye"

" bY the way mickie you turn Hace Sunday At the Royal Rumbel oh and take these Scripts To The Boys And Be good in your match Against Beth"Mickie Got the scripts and headed torwards her new locker room and Partners 'Legacy'.

_knock...knock...knock_

Cody opened the door to A short Hyper Bubbly looked down at her and smiled she smiled back that's the first time she saw a legacy member small. he relised what he was doing and droped his smile and replace it with a cold grin.

"Um cody here's the script Cody I look forward to working with you in legacy um later'' she handed cody the scripts ready to get the hell out of there and two her match.

**WITH TED,RANDYS,CODY**

"And her oppoinet from Richmond Virgina MICKIE JAMES!"yea they al had a thing for mickie they all new it when they got the news of mickie joining Legacy they were estatic they just chose not to show it. they heard the crowd chant mickie and when mickie Hit her with a ddt all the guys stood up as there beloveded Mickie WON!

"Beth deserved that"Randy yelled being the older member of legacy he was the leader.

"Did you see mickie's DDT she has to teach me that" cody said to the guys

"I'm happy i get to share a room with her today and everyday " ted said leaving the guys Stunned and unbelived of what ted just said.

"Dude that's not Fair" cody yelled out chasing a happy ted down the hall.

**(Randy's P.O.V.)**

_YOU Have to win Mickie No Matter The Cost! Randy's Voice Said What Orton's Want ORTON'S GET He said back to his voice Good I Trained You Well His voice said as they both shared an evil laugh inside and outside._

**(Mickie James P.O.V.)**

I was so happy i won my match i got a cab and started to pack my bags since i was staying in room 567 Floor 10 To stay with 'TED' he seems like the normal one of the group so maybe will get along.I mean Ted is cute And kind of smart and sexy and wait do i like ted . I took a shower before packing and I got Dressed In A Blue T-shirt That Read 'Sexy And I Know It' In Black, Letters Yea before you ask its the line from The Song By LMFAO. I put on my Black And Blue Skinny Jeans And My Blue Ugg Boots. And i made my way to the elvator i was on the second floor so this may take elvator stoped to reveal a dark tanned tattoed Member of Legacy 'Randy Orton'.

"Going Up" he said in a kind of a dark voice

"Yup, So..." i Said i really hate Arkward sistuations i got on the elvator and pressed the 10th floor he kept starring at me with lust , comfort,and Romance something you don't usually see in the eyes of the Viper.

"Are you gonna stop staring at me" i said he didn't stop but he did answere me.

"Nope your to pretty for me to stop." okay where is the Randy Orton everyone fears the randy orton That's down right Rude who's the sweet guy i'm talking to. i guess you dont Judge a books by it's cover.

"Sure ,Um Yea Whatever about legacy'' before i got to finish he kissed me and i didn't stop him, i just pushed him off when i relised what i was doing and i ligit ran out the elvator. Looking for room 567.

**short i know i'm sorry next one will be longer !**

**so you see ted has the bigger advantage.**


End file.
